love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Jones
Jim Jones is a supporting cast member on seasons one, two and ten of Love & Hip Hop: New York. He starred in the spin-off show Chrissy & Mr. Jones for two seasons. Before Love & Hip Hop Jim Jones is a rapper. He is a member of the East Coast rap group The Diplomats, alongside Juelz Santana, Cam'ron and Freekey Zekey. He was born in The Bronx, New York, to an Aruban mother and Puerto Rican father, and raised in Harlem. He has a son, Joseph Guillermo "Pudie" Jones III, from a previous relationship, born May 20, 2003. Jim has been in a relationship with Chrissy Lampkin since 2004, after meeting her in Miami. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2011–present) In 2006, Jim appeared in a presentation tape for Keeping Up with the Joneses, a proposed doco-series that would chronicle Jim's life, as well as the behind-the-scenes dramas in making the documentary. The pilot, which was the basis for what would eventually become Love & Hip Hop, was pitched to VH1 and then passed to producer Mona Scott-Young. While in development under the title Diary of a Hip Hop Girlfriend, the shows' focus shifted to Jim's girlfriend Chrissy and her circle of friends. On January 4, 2011, VH1 announced Jim as part of the supporting cast of Love & Hip Hop, which would debut that year on March 6, 2011. He appears as a supporting cast member in the first two seasons of Love & Hip Hop: New York, which chronicle Jim's commitment issues and struggles with Chrissy, as well as his dramatic falling out with long-term manager Yandy. On September 7, 2012, VH1 announced that Jim and Chrissy would leave the show to star in their own spin-off show Chrissy & Mr. Jones. The series chronicles their relationship struggles, as well as Jim's business ventures, specifically his Vamp Life brand. Its second season finale aired on December 16, 2013 and it did not return for a third season. He and Chrissy returned to reality television briefly in 2016, starring in We TV's Jim & Chrissy: Vow or Never, which chronicled their continued struggles to make it down the aisle, and appearing with his mother Nancy on Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars 10 - Family Edition 2. In 2019, Jim and Chrissy rejoined the cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York for its tenth anniversary season. Gallery Green screen looks Jim_Jones_episode-104.jpg|One of Jim's green screen looks in LHHNY season 1. |One of Jim's green screen looks in LHHNY season 2. Jim_C&J_episode-104.jpg|One of Jim's green screen looks in Chrissy & Mr. Jones season 1. |One of Jim's green screen looks in Chrissy & Mr. Jones season 2. Appearances Jim has 40 appearances. Trivia * Jim is featured in unseen archival footage from the Keeping Up with the Joneses pilot in the special Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: Dirty Little Secrets. Despite being a huge influence in the development of the franchise, Jim is not shown or even mentioned by name in the special Love & Hip Hop New York: Dirty Little Secrets. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones (Season 1) Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones (Season 2)